


Oscuridad

by Miky15Echelon



Category: Gran Maestro de la Cultivación Demoníaca, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Drama, Fantasia, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, WangXian, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miky15Echelon/pseuds/Miky15Echelon
Summary: Cada día que transcurría, los ojos llenos de bondad tomarían un siniestro color y se oscurecerían como su alma atormentada y envenenada.  Pronto, la luz en él desaparecería y aquello que residía en lo profundo de su ser, sería la perdición para el mundo.El cielo se teñiría de negro, el agua se tornaría roja, la tierra estaría cubierta de sangre y los muertos resurgirían de sus tumbas. Necesitaban frenarlo, de lo contrario, ni siquiera el clan más poderoso podría contener a Wei Ying: el destinado a quebrar el universo con su poder.Y solo había una elección; Wei Wuxian tenía que unirse a Lan Wangji, incluso si no se amaban. Incluso si ambos terminaban odiándose profundamente, debían hallar un equilibrio en sus corazones antes de que la oscuridad los consumiera.
Relationships: LanWangji/Weiwuxian - Relationship, Lanxichen/jiangcheng, lanzhan/weiying
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí Miky con un fic nuevo.  
> No tengo fechas exactas para publicar capítulos. Como mencioné, es fic nuevo; escribo los capítulos cuando tengo tiempo y los publico. También pueden leer la historia en Wattpad, actualizaré el mismo día. Me pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre: Miky15Echelon. 
> 
> Pareja principal: WangXian.  
> Géneros: drama, tragedia, romance, fantasía, M-preg.  
> Los personajes, a excepción de los OC, le pertenecen a MXTX. La trama es de mi total autoría. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

—¿Lo han escuchado? Uno de los jades se casa.

—Imposible, ¿qué mujer podría estar a la altura de uno de los jades?

—¿Quién puede ser tan afortunada?

—¿Acaso no lo saben? Es Wei Wuxian el afortunado.

—¿ _Ese_ Wei Wuxian?

—El mismo que nos ha condenado a la desgracia, también condenará a los clanes a la furia de los dioses.

—El blanco y el negro no pueden mezclarse. La oscuridad consumirá la luz. El bien y el mal no pueden estar juntos.

Caminando con paso veloz, Wei Ying cruzó el vestíbulo y la entrada principal, bajó los tres peldaños y desenvainó su espada frente a aquel imponente hombre de melena oscura y espalda ancha: Wen RuoHan. El líder de la secta Qishan Wen se giró al escuchar el pequeño ruido del metal e hizo una señal con sus dedos para que sus guardias se calmaran detrás de él. La tensión se podía palpar a simple vista y la furia incontenible en la mirada del menor encendía dos grandes llamas en sus ojos violetas.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que soy el prometido de uno de los jades? —cuestionó furioso, apuntando su espada directamente al pecho de RuoHan, que no parecía preocupado porque sabía que no sería herido—. Las personas hablan en el pueblo; dicen que lo hiciste para proteger a la secta. Dicen que te reuniste con ese viejo para concertar un matrimonio con uno de sus sobrinos. Dicen que soy una maldición de los dioses. Dicen que soy el hijo bastardo de...

—De nadie —respondió, interrumpiéndolo. Se acercó hacia Wei Ying para acortar la distancia que los alejaba y sujetó el mango de la espada para obligarlo a bajar su arma—. Eres mi hijo.

—¡No lo soy! Estoy harto de que me ocultes la verdad —vociferó, lanzando a Suibian al suelo—. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme? En un mes cumpliré diecisiete años, ¿por qué no esperar hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad?

RuoHan soltó un resoplido y miró fijamente a Wuxian. Estaba enfadado, y lo comprendía, pero era lo mejor. No podía esperar un año más, el tiempo era valioso en las circunstancias que se encontraban las sectas y el mundo entero. Conforme él creciera, descubriría su cruel destino y algún día podría perdonarlo por ocultárselo.

Las señales estaban claras. Cada día que transcurría, los ojos llenos de bondad tomaban un siniestro color y se oscurecían como su alma atormentada y envenenada. Pronto, sus desequilibrados pensamientos comenzarían a dominarlo y su mente cedería a aquello que residía en lo profundo de su ser. Y cuando la luz se apagara, las sombras condenarían a todo ser vivo para siempre.

El cielo se teñiría de negro, el agua se tornaría roja, la tierra se cubriría de sangre, los muertos resurgirían de sus tumbas y en lo alto de aquella montaña, su sonrisa deslumbraría alimentándose de los lamentos. RuoHan necesitaba frenarlo, de lo contrario, ni siquiera el clan más poderoso podría contener a Wei Ying: el destinado a quebrar el universo con su poder.

Así que no se rendiría, si había una salvación para él, sería casándose con uno de los Lan.

—¡No me casaré con ZeWu-Jun! —bufó enardecido e inclinándose para recoger su espada y envainarla en su cintura—. No me casaré con él ni con ningún otro.

—No es una elección —objetó RuoHan seriamente y sin titubear. Wuxian debía entender que, esta vez, no cedería a sus caprichos. No podía perder un minuto más ni se atrevía a entregar el alma bondadosa de un joven prometedor como su hijo, porque sí, pese a no compartir sangre, era su hijo—. El compromiso está arreglado y la boda será en cinco días, así que no intentes escapar.

—¡No lo haré! —gritó, girándose sobre sus talones para continuar bajando por las escaleras hasta la imponente entrada de la Ciudad sin Noche.

Al verlo desaparecer detrás de las puertas de madera, Wen RuoHan contempló el círculo que había marcado, hundiendo el piso en un profundo agujero. Ni siquiera tenía diecisiete años y su poder contenido ya se manifestaba. Entonces, recordó aquella oscura y lluviosa noche de octubre hace exactamente catorce años.

**…**

—Yo entraré, esperen aquí —ordenó a sus soldados, quienes asintieron y formaron una fila doble frente a la cabaña que se derrumbaba a pedazos.

RuoHan empujó lo que quedaba de lo que antes había sido una puerta e ingresó. Había una cama con el colchón podrido y putrefacto, con restos de animales muertos; una mesa, sillas y varios objetos regados en el interior; las lámparas no funcionaban y las velas a punto de consumirse por completo, apagadas por el viento que rugía a través de las aberturas.

A su derecha se hallaban tres cuerpos; el primero, Wei Changze, con una espada clavada en su pecho; el segundo, Cangse Sanren, con múltiples heridas que le habían causado la muerte; el tercero y último estaba sentado en una esquina sujetando una rama de un árbol, temblando por el frío y observándole hambriento, pero no dispuesto a atacarlo. Seguramente estaba demasiado débil como para tratar de defenderse.

Por su rostro infantil, debía ser el único hijo de la pareja ya fallecida. Lucía idéntico a Sanren, a pesar de que estaba sucio y las costillas sobresalían de su ropa desgarrada. Tenía arañazos en los brazos y gotas de sangre impregnadas en su piel, pero su hermosa mirada era la certeza de que era un descendiente de la secta Wei. Un niño que estaba solo.

—¿Puedes moverte? —interrogó en una voz calmada para no atemorizarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡No! —negó, agitando el palo como amenaza a Wen RuoHan—. No vengas. Los lobos están afuera, ellos regresarán.

Si había lobos, ¿por qué no se habían comido a Wei Changze o a Cangse Sanren?

—Te protegeré —juró, caminando sin detenerse hasta llegar a los pies descalzos del niño—. Los lobos no te lastimarán —aseveró, desabotonando su cálido abrigo para arropar al pequeño—. Te llevaré conmigo —anunció, envolviéndolo con el abrigo para cargarlo y acunarlo contra su pecho—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—W—Wei Wuxian —balbuceó, aferrándose a lo que tenía con él: Wen RuoHan.

Al salir de allí, el fuego producido por sus manos empezó a consumir los cuerpos de una pareja enamorada. Y lo que sea que había provocado sus muertes, ardería para la eternidad junto a los recuerdos de Wei Wuxian.

**…**

Sin embargo, a la corta edad de cinco años, RuoHan se dio cuenta que Wei Ying poseía la ira de los dioses en sus venas. Estaba maldito y destinado al mismo infierno que sus padres. Por esa razón, debía sellar ese poder y el modo para hacerlo era a través de la unión con alguien que pudiera dominarlo.

La secta Lan era capaz de lograr el equilibrio.


	2. Compromiso forzado

—GeGe —llamó cantarín Wei Ying a Wen Xu, el mayor de los hijos de RuoHan, y quien no podía resistirse al pequeño Wuxian—. ¿Sabes que me comprometieron con un Lan? ¿Por qué habrías de consentir que me case sin haberme enamorado? ¿No es injusto? Incluso soy el consentido de todos aquí y quieren obligarme a ir a esa secta. ¿Sabes lo que me harán? ¡Y no podré beber! Eso es…

—Wei Ying —pronunció, interrumpiendo su escritura para concentrarse en la expresión malhumorada del menor sentado delante de él—. Padre lo ha decidido y no romperá tu compromiso. Esta vez, no puedo hacer algo para salvarte, pero la secta Gusu Lan es honorable. Te tratarán bien.

—No lo acepto —renegó, inflando sus mejillas en descontento—. ¿Por qué quiere casarme? ¿Soy un estorbo? ¿Es porque Wen Chao me odia por ser hermoso? Bueno, Wen Chao odia a medio mundo por ser más guapo que él, ¡pero no es exactamente una razón! —exclamó, golpeando suavemente su frente con la mesa—. ¿Será ZeWu-Jun mi esposo? Es el próximo líder, así que su deber es concebir un heredero, ¿por qué yo sería su opción? Los hombres no se embarazan fácilmente, ¿acaso no lo sabrá? Mi núcleo está incompleto, no puedo someterme a esa clase de hechizos aún.

—Lan XiChen no será tu esposo. Un hijo no es necesario a tu edad —objetó, devolviendo su atención a la pluma y el pergamino que estaba redactando como respuesta al informe de Wen Chao—. No te angusties, padre y yo velaremos por tu futuro. Serás feliz y vivirás plenamente, lo prometo.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer una promesa cuando estoy a cuatro días de casarme? —inquirió, alzando su vista y reposando su mentón en la madera—. Si no es ZeWu-Jun, ¿quién es mi prometido? ¿El viejo Lan QiRen? Es muy viejo. ¿Una doncella linda? No creo que tenga la oportunidad de perder mi virginidad con una mujer. ¿Un sirviente? No, padre no habría entregado mi cabeza. ¿Un noble? ¿Qué otro cultivador famoso hay en Gusu?

—Hablas más de lo que haces —comentó, riendo porque era divertido. Esos momentos con Wei Ying valían oro para él. Sobre todo, cuando estaba a punto de irse a una secta nueva y no se verían tan casualmente—. ¿Conoces al segundo jade?

—¿El segundo jade? —repitió sorprendido—. ¿No es un mito la historia de los gemelos jades? ¿Los más poderosos en el mundo de la cultivación? ¿Esos jades inexistentes que no se dejan ver en un mismo lugar?

—Sí, sí —afirmó, propinándole un golpecito con la pluma para que se callara—. El primer jade es Lan XiChen; el próximo sucesor del clan Gusu Lan y quien aparece públicamente. El segundo jade es Lan WangJi. Nadie, a excepción de los miembros Lan, lo han visto en el exterior. Se dice que le gusta mantenerse recluido.

—¿Qué? ¿Me casaré con un desconocido? ¿Y si es feo o gordo?

**-n-**

Alrededor de una mesa, bebiendo té, se encontraban Lan QiRen, Lan XiChen y Lan WangJi. Un pergamino estaba extendido encima de la madera, desplegado totalmente para leer lo que decía. La letra le pertenecía al líder de la secta Qishan Wen y por la fecha tan cercana a la celebración, era de carácter urgente.

—RuoHan encontró a una anciana que dice haber presenciado la muerte de Wei Changze a manos de Cangse Sanren —anunció QiRen, acariciando y estirando su barba—. Ella recuerda haber visto la locura en los ojos de Wei Changze, eran de un intenso rojo y su aura oscurecida por la maldición provenía de la espada.

—La misma espada con la que fue asesinado y la que fue incinerada hace muchos años. Si contenía la maldición, ¿por qué transmigró al cuerpo de Wei Wuxian? Es extraño. Las maldiciones de ese tipo necesitan un organismo fuerte y él era solo un niño débil sin núcleo dorado —precisó Lan Huan sin entender al igual que el resto de su familia—. WangJi, ¿eres capaz de sellar el poder de la maldición al unirte con él? Compartirán los poderes de sus núcleos, eso significa que podría afectarte también, y tu energía espiritual disminuirá.

—Mmn —asintió. Era consciente de lo que podía sucederle y tomaría el riesgo para salvarlos. Su núcleo estaba completo, así que le daba ventaja para poder equilibrar la oscuridad que intentaba emerger en Wei Wuxian.

—WangJi, será tu esposo y estará enlazado a ti como tu compañero de cultivación. Lo guiarás por el camino del bien, pero no compartas nada más —ordenó Lan QiRen, advirtiéndole a su sobrino—. Todavía no sabemos cómo ni de dónde provino esa maldición, ni el peligro que representa para nosotros. Estarás en contacto cercano con él, probablemente te sientas débil hasta que te acostumbres, pero sé que sabrás manejarlo.

—Hermano, no te enamores de él. De lo contrario, perderás tu raciocinio para combatir el mal en ti —sentenció XiChen, reincorporándose y haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse del salón para atender sus asuntos.

—Si llega el día en el que Wei Wuxian tenga que morir en tus manos, no dudes en hacer lo correcto —musitó, soltando un suspiro—. Lamento que seas tú el que tenga que pasar por esta desagradable situación, pero no durará mucho.

**-n-**

Wei Ying entreabrió la boca al divisar a escasos metros la entrada de piedra al Receso de las Nubes y el gran Muro de las Reglas con tres mil reglas escritas. Era absurdo que el segundo clan más poderoso fuera exageradamente educado como para permanecer en el silencio y en las penumbras de las montañas. A diferencia de la secta Qishan Wen que no temía a desafiar para proteger su posición, los Lan eran aburridos.

No obstante, era una zona rodeada de árboles frondosos y se podía escuchar claramente la caída de agua en las cascadas. El aire fresco aliviaba sus pulmones y le daba paz a su corazón. Era raro que un espíritu indomable como el de él pudiera sosegarse por unos minutos y disfrutara de la majestuosidad del sitio, de sus escaleras viejas y cubiertas de humedad, del aroma a sándalo que le causaba un cosquilleo en su estómago, de los techos de madera y los largos pasillos que conducían a infinidad de salones. No se cansaría de admirar cada rincón y… quizá lo amaría en un futuro. 

—Es una excelente área para cazar —susurró Wuxian, sentado con RuoHan dentro del carruaje—. Creo que podría obtener unos cuantos conejos.

—La cacería está prohibida —contradijo su padre, palmeando un costado del carruaje para que éste se detuviera—. Bajaremos. Iremos de pie a partir de aquí.

Escoltados por sus fieles soldados y Wen Xu, subieron los escalones de roca hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, donde la tierra era plana y todo estaba arreglado para la boda con sutiles flores y listones colgados. A la derecha de ellos había cinco habitaciones juntas y al fondo se hallaba el Salón Ceremonial, guiado por un caminillo de pétalos blancos.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Lan QiRen. Detrás de él, Lan XiChen se asomó para hacer una reverencia y Lan WangJi, que no dejaba de observar a su futuro esposo, solo asintió—. Por favor, tomen un descanso. La ceremonia iniciará al caer el sol.

—El sol de la secta Qishan Wen nunca cae —siseó Wei Ying, finalizando la conversación y siguiendo a una de las señoritas del clan Lan que le indicó su recámara.

—Discúlpenlo por estar orgulloso de su clan —argumentó Wen Xu, esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. Será mejor que vaya con él.

—No —masculló RuoHan—, Lan WangJi lo hará.

Sin poder elegir, WangJi acató la petición y fue tras su pareja. Al entrar al cuarto, Wei Ying se giró para enfrentarlo y pidió a las jóvenes salir un instante. Necesitaban intercambiar unas cuantas palabras o no estarían tranquilos.

—Al menos no eres un hombre feo y no parece que hables lo suficiente para entretenerme —enfatizó Wuxian, volteándose para desvestirse porque debía bañarse y arreglarse para la maldita boda—. No sé por qué debo casarme a los dieciséis años contigo. No te amo, no me gustas y nos haremos infelices. ¿Por qué no frenar este impulsivo compromiso? Aún podemos, tú y yo.

—No lo haré —declaró, desviando sus ojos de aquella figura encantadora que comenzaba a desnudarse sin pudor alguno.

—Yo jamás me habría casado con una persona como tú. Los Lan son aburridos y esas tres mil reglas son más fastidiosas que ustedes tratando de hacer el bien a donde quiera que vayan —articuló, agarrando la bata que hace unos segundos las chicas le habían dado—. Odio esto; a mi padre por arreglar este compromiso, a tu tío por complacerlo y a ti por no oponerte.

—Tampoco me habría unido a ti —reveló con algo de enojo en su voz.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió sarcástico—, porque seremos infelices en una vida que condenaremos para la eternidad sin amor y con este resentimiento oscureciendo el alma. Espero que estés preparado para sufrir tanto como yo.

En el exterior, los pasos apresurados de Jiang FengMian alertaron a Lan QiRen y a Wen RuoHan. Si había un motivo de angustia, era precisamente que el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang se enterara de la existencia de Wei Ying. Y ya lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que Sanren tuvo un hijo? —cuestionó furioso, confrontando a QiRen y RuoHan—. ¿Por qué ocultaron a ese niño de mí? Pude haberlo llevado conmigo. Jiang Cheng es de su edad.

—Tu energía espiritual no habría podido controlarlo —confesó Wen RuoHan, exhalando profundamente. Había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a FengMian—. Wei Ying no es un chico normal.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Wei Changze descubrió una espada maldita en una de sus cacerías nocturnas. La maldición destrozó su alma y su núcleo hasta el punto de provocarle la muerte a la mujer que amaba —informó RuoHan ante la mirada incrédula de FengMian—. Cuando recibí la carta de Sanren, era muy tarde. Solo encontré a Wei Ying vivo, así que incineré la espada creyendo que la maldición sería contenida, pero de alguna manera transmigró al cuerpo de Wei Ying —explicó, cruzando sus brazos contra el pecho—. A la edad de cinco años, Wei Ying podía revivir animales. A los siete años, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse de un color rojizo y a los diez años, su núcleo se corrompió. Contuve la maldición en Suibian, pero incluso su espada ha comenzado a agrietarse. El poder de la maldición lo está destruyendo sin que él se dé cuenta.

—RuoHan tiene una energía muy pesada. Podría estar alimentando la maldición en Wei Wuxian y no conteniéndola como creímos —aclaró QiRen—. Se nos ocurrió la idea de unirlo con uno de mis sobrinos. Lan WangJi lo calmará y le dará tiempo a RuoHan para investigar.

—¿Casándolo con tu sobrino? —preguntó FengMian, negando con la cabeza—. Solo es una forma de tenerlo vigilado. Lo que ustedes están haciendo es asegurarse de que no escapará para que puedan asesinarlo cuando la maldición se manifieste por completo, y no lo permitiré —bramó desconcertado. Acababa de saber que la mujer que tanto amó había tenido un hijo y pretendían matarlo sin piedad—. Me llevaré a Wei Wuxian.

—¿Crees que con tu energía lo salvarás? ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo he hecho por ese niño! —vociferó RuoHan, sujetando del brazo a Jiang FengMian para retenerlo—. No te entregaré a Wei Ying, ni a ti ni a nadie que se atreva a lastimarlo. Si es posible, daría mi vida con tal de que él sea feliz en esta vida, pero el destino fue escrito con sangre. Cambiarlo ya no es una opción.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro o una bestia? ¡Odio a los perros, maldito bastardo! —gritó Wuxian, empujando de una patada a WangJi que no se defendía—. Si me caso es porque ustedes están locos y desesperados, pero no me tendrás en tu cama como una doncella. No dejaré que me marques con ese asqueroso aroma a sándalo y no pondrás un dedo sobre mí —amenazó, provocando que el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación explotara en mil pedazos debido a su rabia desmedida—. Eres el último hombre en el que me fijaría. Aun si el mundo desapareciera, nunca te amaría. 


	3. Unión

Las palabras eran una profecía enlazada a su destino, pero no lo sabía. Él no conocía el poder de su propia mente, mucho menos lo que era capaz de hacer sin proponérselo. Solo el tiempo haría que se diera cuenta de todos sus errores, pero probablemente, cuando comprendiera su retorcido camino, la sangre ya habría teñido las aguas cristalinas. El arrepentimiento no podría salvarlo.

Wen RuoHan se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos. Estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera ocurrir si Wei Ying no se calmaba; sus ojos aún hervían en furia y el aura alrededor de él se oscurecía. Y al ver los cristales hechos añicos en el suelo de madera, tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo sin ser capaz de frenar el futuro. Era insoportable saber lo que pasaba y no poder decírselo por miedo a que la verdad lo enloqueciera.

—Tranquilízate —pidió en un susurro, interponiéndose entre la pareja de prometidos. Se plantó firmemente y sostuvo las mejillas de Wuxian, obligándolo a mirarlo solo a él—. Por favor, necesito que te controles.

—¿Controlarme? —repitió en una risa falsa. Vivió catorce años tratando de controlarse, pero no había servido, así que ya estaba cansado—. ¿Cómo lo hago? No puedo. Realmente no puedo hacerlo —confesó, rompiendo en un profundo llanto. No le importaba si los demás lo veían llorar, no le importaba si eso aliviaba su alma y su corazón—. Ayúdame. Sácame de aquí. No quiero casarme, quiero ir a casa.

Como un niño frágil que temía a la oscuridad, Wei Wuxian abrazó a Wen RuoHan y se aferró a él como lo había hecho en el pasado. Podía decir que lo odiaba porque lo obligaba a casarse con alguien que no amaba y no comprendía sus razones, pero aun así confiaba en el padre que lo vio crecer durante más de una década. Confiaba en sus manos que aplacaban su ira y en su tierna voz susurrándole: _“estarás bien”_.

Con los ánimos abajo, las emociones revueltas, el orgullo pendiendo de un hilo y una sonrisa imaginaria, Wei Ying limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas y volvió a su habitación, pensando que no podría retrasar la boda ni cancelar su compromiso. Si casarse era lo que RuoHan había elegido para él porque era lo mejor, le creería. Incluso si eso significaba ser infeliz, lo aceptaría como un agradecimiento por haber tenido una familia adoptiva que lo procuró y le dio un techo, comida, educación y ropa.

Tres jóvenes secundaron los pasos de Wuxian rumbo a la alcoba y se encargaron de prepararlo para la ceremonia. Era costumbre en Gusu que ambos usaran una túnica roja bordada con olanes dorados y patrones de nubes como un estampado sutil, pero solo la novia portaría el velo que cubriría su rostro, mismo que era obsequiado por el novio como muestra del cariño que se profesaban. Debido a que apenas se habían encontrado, Lan QiRen era el que había hecho los arreglos pertinentes para no abrumar a su sobrino.

Las túnicas debían ser un regalo especial para la pareja, dada por un familiar muy cercano y querido. Las tonalidades de rojo que se empleaban en la tela simbolizaban la transformación del amor en pasión, el estampado de nubes la serenidad y paz con la que afrontarían sus problemas, el dorado era el destelleo de luz que representaban para el otro y el velo transparente la pureza de la novia. Según las leyes y reglas de la secta, si no se cumplían las tradiciones, el matrimonio fracasaría y se condenaría al sufrimiento. Pero, ¿qué más podía fracasar si no se amaban desde el principio? 

Lan WangJi se veía espectacular; portaba majestuosamente su ropaje y su cinta roja en la frente. Estaba ansioso, pero no lo demostraba. Su cara seguía seria y sin reacción alguna, aunque por dentro estuviera rogando para que el día finalizara. Anhelaba con urgencia y desesperación ahogarse en la lectura de sus libros y en el aroma a hierva fresca que se respiraba en la biblioteca. Deseaba estar ahí, sentado en silencio y observando cada diez minutos a los conejos que correteaban por los alrededores buscando comida. 

Quizá su tiempo en aquel lugar se acortaría. Tendría un esposo al que debía atender, no porque realmente quisiera, sino porque era su obligación. Proteger a Wei Wuxian y vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas eran sus nuevas responsabilidades. Si notaba algo extraño en él, tenía que avisarle a su tío para que éste le dijera a Wen RuoHan y también debía convertirse en una persona que mereciera la confianza de ese chico. Sería una tarea complicada, sabiendo que lo detestaba y aborrecía.

—Ya viene —anunció XiChen para sacar de sus pensamientos a su hermano, que estaba cabizbajo—. Es lindo. 

WangJi alzó la vista y, como era de esperarse, él lucía increíblemente hermoso con la túnica y el velo cubriéndolo. Le hacía honor a las prendas que vestía con elegancia y gracia. Había una verdad entre tantas mentiras y esa era que, Wei Wuxian era un hombre de sublime belleza. Su personalidad y carácter contrastaban a la perfección con los matices de su blanca piel, el destello de sus ojos feroces y su atrevida lengua.

Cuando se paró a su lado, la ceremonia inició. Recitaron un par de poemas, frases de los antiguos líderes de las sectas Qishan Wen y Gusu Lan, y unas decenas de las tres mil reglas que conformaban el Muro de las Reglas. Fue aburrido, hasta que llegó el momento de compartir sus votos y los anillos. Hubieran querido saltarse esa parte, pero era de suma importancia para los Lan, así que XiChen abrió delante de ellos una caja de terciopelo azul que contenía las argollas de oro.

—Yo, Lan WangJi —pronunció, agarrando uno de los anillos y la mano de Wuxian para acomodar la sortija en su dedo—, te tomo como mi esposo y compañero de cultivación. Prometo amarte, respetarte y velar por ti a partir de hoy y hasta mi muerte.

—Yo, Wei Wuxian —siseó, sosteniendo la última argolla para colocarla en el dedo de WangJi—, te como como mi esposo y compañero de cultivación. Prometo odiarte el resto de mi vida y hacerte el más infeliz, como tú lo haces aceptando esta unión conmigo. 

—¡Eso es…!

—Tío —llamó Lan Huan—, dejemos que esto termine.

—Prosigamos —dijo con disgusto el anciano que oficiaba la ceremonia—. Por favor, realicemos la marca para sellar este fortuito enlace.

Con obvio fastidio y desprecio, Wei Ying sujetó el antebrazo izquierdo del segundo jade y escribió con su dedo índice derecho sobre la palma de la mano del mayor, un pequeño sol envuelto en llamas, símbolo de la secta a la que actualmente pertenecía. Replicando sus movimientos, Lan WangJi marcó una nube solitaria y la besó al verla reflejada en la piel para dejar su esencia impregnada en ese sutil roce. 

—Oficialmente, a partir de hoy, el mundo los conocerá como compañeros de vida y cultivación —informó el anciano, haciendo una reverencia ante ellos—. Felicidades por su matrimonio.

Wei Wuxian no comprendía el descaro con el cual lo felicitaban por haberse casado. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que era una escena fingida y que se estaba quebrando por dentro? Si lo que pretendían era deshacerse de él, ¿por qué con la secta Gusu Lan? No, ¿por qué ellos lo admitirían como uno de los miembros del clan? 

Con eso en sus pensamientos, se apartó de la gente para ir a refrescarse. Lo siguiente que debían hacer era beber un sorbo de vino para brindar y escucharía un discurso de los líderes, así que necesitaba tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar hasta que la noche cayera y tuvieran que descansar. En Gusu, las luces se apagaban a las nueve. No iban a romper otra de sus reglas por una boda sin sentido, ¿o sí?

Suspirando, empezó a caminar sin fijar una dirección. Solo quería que, por una vez en su vida, alguien le dijera que podía hacer lo que deseara. En su secta no era tan diferente; pese a ser uno de los “hijos” de Wen RuoHan, debía comportarse de un modo distinto a sus verdaderos primogénitos. Le gustaba estar en la Ciudad sin Noche porque era su hogar, pero repudiaba estar encerrado.

No tenía permiso de salir al pueblo si no era con soldados o con Wen Xu. Lo educaban alejado de su hermano mayor y ni siquiera podía practicar para elevar su nivel de cultivación. Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que iba a convertirse en la promesa del mañana para su clan? ¿Cómo iba a cultivar su núcleo para que éste estuviera completo? ¿Cómo iba a enorgullecer a sus difuntos padres si se le prohibían obtener cualquier tipo de poder?

Muy en el fondo, sabía que las restricciones que le imponían disfrazaban aquellas memorias perdidas en el tiempo. Era extraño no recordar el rostro de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo ni la cara del padre que lo vio crecer por tres años. Si eran malos y habían muerto por la energía resentida conseguida a través de prácticas oscuras, como lo pensó varias veces, ¿por qué lo guardaban como un secreto? ¿Por qué RuoHan se empeñaba en demostrarle que era mejor de esa manera?

—Tú lo sabes —susurraron, provocando que Wuxian se asustara.

Creyendo que lo habían descubierto escapando del brindis, se giró para disculparse, pero no encontró a nadie más que los árboles meciéndose y crujiendo. Se retorcían somo si fueran a partirse a la mitad y la sombra de sus ramas se deslizaba hacia los pies de Wei Ying, arrastrándose y tomando la forma de un hombre alto con una espada clavada en su pecho.

—Es tu destino —articuló aquel ente, estallando en miles de fragmentos—. No tengas miedo de lo que eres.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó Wei Wuxian confundido, persiguiendo la voz que se internaba más allá del bosque que desaparecía frente a él como si nunca hubiera estado ahí—. ¡Espera! No te vayas —vociferó, extendiendo sus brazos para sostener lo que sea que estuviera en el aire—. ¡Por favor, dime quién eres!

—Un día, la sangre teñirá los ríos y en la cima de una montaña, tus feroces ojos levantarán a los muertos con la melodía de una flauta —declaró, evaporando la ilusión con él y dejando a un Wei Ying aturdido de rodillas en el piso.

—¿A los muertos? —cuestionó, observando las palmas de sus manos llenas de sangre—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Oye!, Wei Ying —bufó Wen Xu, corriendo al ver a su hermano en el suelo—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te mareaste?

—N—No —balbuceó, apoyándose de las manos de Wen Xu para reincorporarse. Prefería no decirle lo que había pasado o sería el lunático de la secta Qishan Wen. Aparte de ser el hijo adoptivo y la maldición de la familia, también sería un desquiciado—. Solo me tropecé y caí, pero estoy bien.

—Tus manos están sangrando, seguramente te cortaste —enfatizó, decidiendo cargarlo porque, probablemente se sentía mal y no quería decirle para no preocuparlo. Así era Wei Ying.

—No soy una doncella —canturreó, sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar lo de hace un momento, y sonrió emocionado—. Si tus pretendientes vieran cómo me tratas, se morirían de los celos. El inalcanzable Wen Xu, sujetando a un chico que acaba de casarse como si fuera su esposa.

—No digas tonterías —objetó, sonrojándose porque era cierto. La joven de la cual estaba enamorado le tenía celos a Wei Ying porque era lindo y estaba muy apegado a él, pero era imposible. Al contemplar la expresión sonriente de Wuxian, entendía que solo podría amarlo como su hermano menor.

—Wen Xu, el valiente conquistador, avergonzado porque piensa en esa hermosa doncella —expresó en burla y comenzó a carcajear al atestiguar una adorable imagen de su GeGe haciendo un mohín mientras lo llevaba de regreso al Salón Ceremonial—. ¿Por qué no le has pedido que sea tu esposa? ¿Es tan joven? ¿Mi GeGe quiere criar a una niña?

—Si no te callas, te soltaré —advirtió, desviando su mirada de Wei Wuxian.

—Si me sueltas, papá te regañará por lastimarme y sabes que soy bueno fingiendo heridas en el cuerpo —respondió, pero apresó aún más el cuello de Wen Xu—. Finjo incluso estar feliz porque tengo esposo, ¿no lo crees? Soy un excelente actor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es curioso escribir sobre Wen Xu, es un personaje del cual no se sabe mucho, así que colocarlo como el hermano de Wei Ying es bastante lindo para mí. Espero también lo disfruten. <33
> 
> ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana con nuevo capítulo! uvu


	4. Voto de confianza

—¿Dormiremos juntos? —inquirió Wei Ying al ver una sola cama en la habitación que sería exclusivamente de los recién casados. Lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar lo ocurrido ese día, pero parecía que su padre y el viejo QiRen estaban aferrados a la idea de unirlos.

—Dormiré en el sofá —anunció el jade, sabiendo que sería lo correcto. No iba a forzar la relación entre ellos; ninguno de los dos había deseado ese compromiso, no se amaban, no se gustaban y, claro, tampoco compartirían más allá de un saludo.

Wuxian agradeció que fuera comprensivo, así que esa noche no se le ocurrió decir nada más para quejarse. Al irse la luz, el aroma a sándalo inundó cada rincón del cuarto, incluyendo las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto. Era la misma fragancia que había percibido al ingresar a Gusu y la misma que rodeaba el aura de Lan WangJi. Lo odiaba, pero por primera vez en muchos años, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al caer en la profundidad de su inconsciencia, el sueño cálido y tranquilizador, lentamente se transformó en una horrible pesadilla. Dentro de su imaginación todo era tan real; varias siluetas caminaban a lo lejos, escuchaba voces que lo llamaban y el cielo estaba teñido de rojo como sus manos manchadas de sangre. Al bajar la mirada, descubrió un vacío abrumador.

Se encontraba parado en la cima de una montaña, sobre decenas de esqueletos carcomidos por los cuervos que revoloteaban cerca de él. En su mano derecha sostenía una flauta hecha de bambú, tallada con patrones que jamás había visto, y en la otra sujetaba fuertemente un objeto que no reconocía. Podía sentir su cabello más largo y las gotas rojizas resbalando por sus dedos.

—Eres tú —susurraron, haciendo que Wei Wuxian se girara apresurado. Quería saber quién era y por qué lo hacía tener esas pesadillas e ilusiones—. El cielo se teñirá de negro, el agua se tornará roja, la tierra se cubrirá de sangre y los muertos resurgirán de sus tumbas con la melodía de una flauta. El mundo se apagará.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué pasaría eso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Es tu destino —respondió el espectro, nublándose ligeramente con las corrientes de aire que golpeaban su pecho deforme—. Te ocultan la verdad porque la has olvidado, pero tú la conoces. Está ahí, y cuando despierte, no podrás frenarlo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —objetó angustiado, soltando los instrumentos para tratar de alcanzar a la sombra que se desvanecía con el mínimo roce—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me torturas de este modo?

—¿Quién soy? Eso también lo sabes —mencionó, disipándose con el aire—. . Cuando lo hagas, el misterio se revelará ante ti y las mentiras cobrarán sentido.

—¡Espera! —gritó, levantándose agitado y asustado. Sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia el frente como si intentaran agarrar algo, pero no lo había logrado.

—¡Wei Wuxian! —pronunció, encendiendo rápidamente las veladoras para poder ir hacia él y ayudarlo. Al llegar al pie de la cama, un par de ojos rojizos le observaban fijamente, derramando lágrimas—. ¿Fue una pesadilla?

—Dime, ¿me casé contigo por un motivo que no sé? —cuestionó, desviando su vista a sus manos. Hace unas horas se había caído y tenía cortadas en las palmas y dedos, ahora simplemente habían desaparecido—. ¿Por qué me casarían con alguien de la secta Gusu Lan? ¿Por qué la secta Gusu Lan admitiría al hijo bastardo de Wen RuoHan? ¿Qué ganaban ustedes? ¿Qué ganaba uno de los gemelos jades al casarse con esta basura? ¡No entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! —bramó, cubriéndose el rostro para que no lo vieran llorar. Últimamente, las emociones que deseaba esconder, solo fluían en un mar de lágrimas que no podía contener; eso lo frustraba y hacía que se detestara por ser débil.

Por un momento, WangJi permaneció en un rotundo silencio. Meditaba acerca de lo que le había advertido Wen RuoHan si revelaba el pasado a Wei Wuxian. No solo harían que el chico enloqueciera, sino que sufriría por la dolorosa muerte de sus padres y por su terrible futuro. Pero, ¿cómo pretendían que Wuxian confiara en él si no era sincero?

Verdad o mentira, ambas destruirían los sentimientos de Wei Wuxian. Si estaba destinado a sumergirse en la oscuridad a causa de la maldición que portaba, ¿no era mejor decirle para prevenirlo? Probablemente aprendería a controlar ese poder y viviría mucho más de lo que creían. Su vida podía ser distinta.

—Hay una razón —confesó, teniendo la atención de su esposo—. Para elevar el nivel de cultivación, tomamos energía de los elementos de la naturaleza. La fuente principal de energía de la secta Qishan Wen es el sol, pero el fuego es un elemento difícil de controlar y los vuelve inestables e incapaces de manejar la energía resentida.

—Eso lo sé —murmuró, arrastrándose en la cama para hincarse en la orilla y poder divisar las expresiones de WangJi—. ¿Qué conexión hay conmigo y con la boda?

—A diferencia de tu clan, nosotros aprendimos a equilibrar nuestra energía y nuestro espíritu es más resistente contra la energía resentida —reveló, retrocediendo unos centímetros. La cercanía con Wei Wuxian le provocaba nervios—. A través de la unión y las marcas, puedo compartir mi energía contigo para estabilizarte y minimizar los daños.

—¿Qué daños vas a minimizar? ¡Podré hacerlo yo cuando complete mi núcleo!

—Nunca podrás completarlo —sentenció, contemplando la cara de pánico de Wuxian—. en ti que te impide elevar tu nivel de cultivación. No importa lo que hagas, el poder que tengas se disipará. Wen RuoHan creyó necesario que nos casáramos para que estuvieras protegido y para que la maldición no corrompa más tu núcleo.

—Así que sí soy un niño maldito —murmulló, recordando los rumores que hablaban los habitantes de la Ciudad sin Noche—. ¿Y mi núcleo se corromperá con energía resentida si no estoy unido con alguien que pueda contener la maldición?

Lan WangJi asintió mientras pedía perdón internamente a Wei Wuxian por haberle dicho la mitad de la historia. No podía arriesgarse sabiendo que el problema era más grande de lo que imaginaban y no tenía pruebas. Wen RuoHan se encargaría de investigar y, cuando descubriera lo que se ocultaba, entonces le dirían todo a Wuxian.

**-n-**

—¿Por qué le dijiste, WangJi? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer con esa información? —preguntó enfadado Lan QiRen. Frente a él, los gemelos jades estaban sentados meditando y escuchando atentos los reclamos de su tío y a un metro de ellos, Wen RuoHan se paseaba por la habitación como un perro enjaulado—. Se puede alterar más de lo que ya está.

—Tío, estoy seguro de que WangJi actuó consciente —debatió Lan Huan, defendiendo a su silencioso y serio hermano—. Si lo hizo, probablemente fue porque no tenía escapatoria a las acusaciones del joven Wei.

—Mi hijo es terco, puedo comprenderlo —admitió RuoHan, dándoles la espalda. Por la ventana se podía visualizar a Wei Ying platicando con Wen Xu y jugueteando con un par de conejos blancos—. Hace años que él sabe que le miento. Lo sabe y me ha cuestionado, pero no le he dicho por miedo a perderlo, así que está frustrado y desesperado. Obtendrá lo que sea, no importa el costo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste al joven Wei que tiene una maldición? —interrogó XiChen, contemplando aquel semblante que no cambiaba, al menos no para los demás que no podían interpretar las emociones reflejadas en el rostro de Lan WangJi—. ¿Tienes una excusa?

—Él tiene pesadillas —contestó, trasladando su inerte mirada hacia Lan QiRen que esperaba una explicación más clara—. Suda, se agita y comienza a hablar. Dice frases sin sentido, pero cuando abre los ojos, intenta sujetar a una persona y grita como si le doliera que se fuera.

—¿Una persona? —repitió RuoHan bastante confundido. ¿Quién podía ser? Quizá no estaba relacionado con su maldición, sino con sus memorias eclipsadas del pasado; mismas que él le había arrebatado por egoísmo.

—Creo que él no les tiene confianza para decirles lo que sueña —articuló el segundo jade, esta vez refiriéndose a Wen RuoHan y Wen Xu, la familia de Wei Wuxian, y en quienes se suponía que debía confiar, pero ya no lo hacía—. Ayer en la noche, al observarlo sufrir, me di cuenta de que está solo; por eso guarda lo que le hace daño. Si lo oculta, no podrán protegerlo como desean.

—¿Y qué propones? Revelar su condición no es negociable, aunque casi lo haces —bufó RuoHan, girándose para intercambiar un gesto con QiRen, que le pidió contenerse para oír la propuesta de su sobrino—. Dilo.

—Al decirle una verdad disfrazada, ¿pretendes convertirte en el hombre de confianza? Quieres que el joven Wei confíe en ti y te diga lo que piensa, siente y sueña —dedujo Lan XiChen. ¿Por qué no lo habían pensado? Era obvio que sería más fácil cuidar al chico si Wei Wuxian creía en ellos y no los tildaba de embusteros—. Es una brillante idea, pero cuando se entere, igual nos odiará.

—Sea en el lado bueno o malo, él nos odiará al final —musitó Lan QiRen, cruzando sus brazos contra el pecho—. Estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta de WangJi. Nos favorecerá cuando te vayas y tu otro hijo también.

Afuera, Wei Ying perseguía a uno de los conejos que se había fugado de las manos de Wen Xu y ahora corría. Lentamente se iba internando en el espeso bosque sin fijarse en su alrededor, solo deseaba que el animalito se cansara para atraparlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Gusu, donde los resguardaban para mantenerlos a salvo. Debido a que había un montón de montañas y acantilados, era peligroso para los conejos andar por ahí sin que los vigilaran.

Al llegar a un prado repleto de arbustos, se agazapó encima del conejo y lo agarró fuertemente para que no se soltara. Sintió entonces cómo la piel de una de sus mejillas ardía y unas gotas de sangre gotearon en su antebrazo. Resopló cansado por la persecución y se puso de pie para no seguir punzándose con las espinas que sobresalían. Era absurdo que tuviera dos días viviendo en Gusu y ya se había herido dos veces. ¿Acaso el lugar estaba tan maldito como él?

Quejándose, empezó a caminar con el pequeño conejo escondido entre su túnica, pero el sonido del agua fluyendo le hizo retroceder. Cuando venía para su boda, RuoHan había comentado que Gusu era un sitio de árboles y cascadas, por lo tanto, el agua que se escuchaba cerca era una cascada. Podía tener diversión si se lo proponía y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de bañarse desnudo.

Avanzó en la dirección opuesta, guiado por el aroma de las hojas de los arces y el trinar de unos pájaros que se posaban en la copa de los árboles, admirando al extraño. Al pasar por un tronco caído y partido, un suspiro salió de su boca por la sorpresa. No era una cascada, era un hermoso lago de agua cristalina y hojas de arces meneándose en las orillas.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que había estos paisajes?

En seguida soltó al conejo, depositándolo a un costado de él. Por suerte, el animalito decidió quedarse y Wei Ying esbozó una sonrisa alegre. Se desvistió en segundos y liberó sus rebeldes cabellos de la coleta que los apresaba. Sacudió su túnica para abrigar al conejo y corrió hacia el lago.

El agua estaba fría y le hacía temblar conforme hundía su cuerpo, pero podría soportarlo, así que no le interesaba que sus pies se congelaran y sus labios se tornaran morados. Se sumergió completamente y, al tocar el fondo, abrió los ojos, descubriendo un remolino. Tan pronto como pudo, emergió en la superficie y no vio más que hojas de arces paseándose calmadas. Si había un remolino de agua, ¿por qué las hojas no eran atraídas?

—¡Wei Wuxian! —vociferó Lan WangJi a lo lejos.

—¡HanGua...!

Su voz fue interrumpida al ser arrastrado a lo profundo del lago, haciéndole tragar agua en un intento por soltarse del remolino, pero no parecía que quisiera abandonar a su presa. Estaba en problemas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración 1: las maldiciones contienen energía resentida, la cantidad varía de acuerdo con el tipo de maldición de la que se trate. Por ello, WangJi le dice a Wei Ying que no podrá completar su núcleo, porque la maldición contiene energía resentida que está corrompiéndolo. (Recordemos que los núcleos solo pueden ser corrompidos con energía resentida.)
> 
> Aclaración 2: la energía resentida que se absorbe directamente resulta peor que la obtenida a través de maldiciones.
> 
> De esto se hablará después, pero quería aclararlo antes. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ❤️


	5. Proteger

Arrastrado por el remolino que envolvía sus tobillos y lo succionaba hacia lo profundo del lago, sus intentos por escapar solo hacían que tragara más agua y se debilitara. Pronto, la energía en su cuerpo lo abandonaba y mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado por el esfuerzo, aquella masa densa y oscura ingresaba por su boca. Sabía que era malo; no debía absorberla, pero ni siquiera podía luchar para defenderse.

En su inconsciencia, se repetía el sangriento escenario. Él estaba parado en la cima de una montaña sobre los cadáveres de desconocidos, los cuervos revoloteaban a su alrededor y la energía resentida se liberaba a través del extraño objeto que no podía soltar. El sonido de una flauta se escuchaba a lo lejos y en sus mejillas escurrían lágrimas de sangre que quemaban su piel. 

El sol brillaba intensamente, pero las nubes grises comenzaban a aglomerarse para cubrir la claridad. El aire atraía el olor putrefacto de los muertos y de la sangre esparcida en la montaña, y todo delante de él se coloreaba de ese rojo carmesí que odiaba. Estaba a la deriva, observando el precipicio que no tenía fin y, cuando decidió que era lo correcto, unos cálidos brazos lo ciñeron.

Despertó agitado y parpadeó hasta que distinguió un techo. Miró por unos segundos la ventana y la cortina que se agitaba, dejando que los últimos rayos del día atravesaran e iluminaran la habitación. Estaba acostado en la cama de su recámara, así que lo habían salvado en el lago y además lo habían cambiado para ponerle una túnica blanca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó el menor de los jades, que entraba al cuarto con una charola de alimentos, misma que colocó en una mesita antes de acercarse al pie de la cama para apreciar el rostro confundido de Wuxian.

—Débil —respondió, acomodándose para poder sentarse y recargar su espalda en la cabecera—. Había un remolino en el lago y me jaló. ¿Cómo pudo ser más fuerte que yo? Y las hojas de los arces no se movían, ¿eso es posible?

—Es imposible —enfatizó sin perturbar ni un minuto su rígida expresión.

—¡Es lo que digo! Un…

—Los remolinos de energía solo se forman en ríos y mares. Ese lago es pequeño y poco profundo —declaró, interrumpiendo la oración de Wei Wuxian, que le examinó bastante ofendido—. Pudo haber sido tu imaginación.

—¿Mi imaginación también me quiere matar y volver loco? —inquirió en tono sarcástico, deslizándose en las sábanas para bajar de la cama. Anudó el listón de su túnica y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿No es suficiente con mis pesadillas? ¿Necesitan decirme que estoy inventando esto?

—No es así —negó, logrando retener a Wuxian en la entrada—. No es así —repitió sin saber cómo poder explicar sus pensamientos. Las palabras no venían a su mente, era difícil comunicarse.

—Dime —pidió, girándose para enfrentar al impasible Lan WangJi—, ¿la energía resentida que entró a mi cuerpo en ese lago también es uno de mis inventos? ¿Acaso crees que quiero morir consumido por la locura sin haberme defendido? Me dijiste que mi núcleo se está corrompiendo, ¿por qué querría que se corrompiera más?

—¿Energía resentida? —replicó Lan QiRen, atrayendo la atención a él, que recién llegaba para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera controlado. Pero, por la manera en cómo estaban alterados, la situación seguía siendo peligrosa—. Ese lago es purificado cada semana por nosotros. 

El único modo de que hubiera energía resentida era por Wei Wuxian. Si él no la había liberado, entonces la había atraído. Y si resultaba cierta esa opción, se estaban quedando sin tiempo. No solo debían preocuparse por la energía contenida en la maldición, sino también porque ya se estaba alimentando para corromper por completo a su huésped.

—Enviaré a Lan XiChen a investigar —prometió QiRen, posando su vista en el joven de la familia Wei—. Mañana recibiremos a nuevos estudiantes. Vendrán los mejores aprendices de las sectas más renombradas y, como miembro de esta familia, es tu deber estar junto a WangJi.

—Iré con GeGe —objetó Wuxian, haciendo una mueca.

—Wen Xu y Wen RuoHan partieron al atardecer —mencionó, sacando un sobre de su túnica para entregárselo al hijo adoptivo de RuoHan—. Tu padre dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que debía atender y tu hermano lo acompañó. Regresarán en un par de semanas a visitarte, así que estarás al cuidado de tu esposo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, arrugando la carta en su mano derecha sin leerla—. Abandonaron a su perro maldito en este lugar aburrido con un esposo que no amo y no me ama. Se deshicieron del hijo que es un estorbo para la secta Wen, pero ¿debo comportarme y esperarlos? ¿Qué más se supone que puedo hacer?

**-n-**

—Tu madre no desea que te acerques a él, y sé que no es tu responsabilidad, pero ese niño nos necesita —musitó Jiang FengMian, sujetando las manos de Jiang Cheng entre las suyas—. Por favor, no lo dejes, WanYin.

—No entiendo, ¿qué peligro representa alguien de mi edad para el mundo? ¿Y por qué tendría que estar con él si no lo conozco? —interrogó, viendo el semblante nostálgico del líder. ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Wei Wuxian y por qué provocaba que sus padres discutieran tan temprano? No se habían presentado, pero ya lo detestaba—. No puedo hacerlo. Mi madre estará furiosa conmigo.

—Él es el descendiente de Wei Changze y Cangse Sanren —expresó, comprendiendo que, al revelar los nombres de los padres de Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng sabría sus motivos y probablemente no aceptaría su petición—. Es el hijo que dejaron huérfano y que fue adoptado por Wen RuoHan.

—¿Es el bastardo de la mujer que causó que no amaras a mi madre y me pides esto? ¡Mi madre sufrió muchos años hasta que te enamoraras de ella! No podría ni dirigirle la palabra —bufó, retomando su camino por el muelle para abordar una de las barcas que lo trasladaría a Gusu.

—Él no tiene la culpa, WanYin, y tampoco tiene la culpa de que su destino fuera decidido sin haber nacido —protestó sin perseguir los pasos de uno de los orgullos de Yunmeng. No podía presionarlo y mucho menos podría obligarlo, pero si no era Jiang Cheng, lo protegería él mismo.

FengMian se quedó en silencio hasta que las barcas se alejaron del muelle para volver a la casa principal. No obstante, se encontró en los escalones con la bella Yu ZiYuan que aguardaba por él en compañía de las dos señoritas que siempre andaban con ella como sus sombras. ZiYuan lucía hermosa, incluso si estaba enojada, pero sus halagos no harían que se contentara.

—¿Ya se ha ido?

—Sí —asintió, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para que ZiYuan lo tomara y comenzaran a dar un paseo por Lotus Pier—. WanYin no lo hará.

—Lo sé, él nunca me ha desobedecido —precisó, esbozando una sonrisa soberbia. No era la líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, pero frente a ella se arrodillaba hasta el hombre más valiente—. Lo hago por su bienestar. WanYin no tiene su núcleo completo y no necesita más preocupaciones.

—Mi señora —pronunció seriamente—, WanYin no lo hará, pero yo no pienso rendirme. No voy a desamparar a ese niño.

—¿Eso es porque le debes algo a tu amada? Está muerta, pero sigue siendo una espina que no he podido sacar de este clan ni de tus recuerdos —bramó, tratando de liberarse del agarre con FengMian, pero éste no se lo permitió y se aferró a ella—. Estoy cansada de pelear con tu pasado.

—No estás peleando con mi pasado porque no la amo más —confesó, pausando su caminar para apresar las mejillas de ZiYuan en sus suaves dedos—. No lo hago por el cariño que una vez le tuve a Cangse Sanren y a Wei Changze, lo hago porque Wei Wuxian es un inocente culpado de ser villano. No merece ser condenado por los errores de sus padres. 

—¿Y a qué precio? ¿Estás dispuesto a salvarlo a costa de tu vida? Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer si te daña?

—Mi señora, creí que tu confianza en la fuerza de esta secta era inquebrantable —argumentó, riendo por lo bajo, pese a que Yu ZiYuan se molestara por su absurda y estúpida broma—. Pienso que debo hacerle honor a nuestro lema y debo intentar lo imposible para salvar el destino de Wei Wuxian.

**…**

Las ruidosas pisadas en el pasillo alertaron a HuaiSang. Desesperado, corrió por su habitación para esconder sus novelas eróticas y luego se sentó enfrente de la mesa, fingiendo estudiar los aburridos libros que le compraban para estudiar. Eran horribles, ni siquiera tenían imágenes.

Cuando la puerta fue azotada, su vista recorrió las hojas a la velocidad de la luz, memorizando algunas frases para recitarlas como excusa de que había aprendido. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la voz que creyó que lo iba a regañar, continuaba callada. Temblando por el miedo, se atrevió a mirar de reojo para comprobar que el viento no se estaba burlando de él.

Nie MingJue lo examinaba fijamente; sus cejas enarcadas significaban problemas y los brazos cruzados contra su musculoso pecho eran una señal clara de que no le creía a HuaiSang. Aun así, atravesó la recámara y se desplomó a un costado de su hermano. Le arrebató el libro y suspiró.

—Está al revés —murmulló sin interés y soltó el libro en la mesa—. Irás a Gusu a partir de mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó angustiado. No es que no le gustara el clan de la familia Lan, pero ¿qué iba a hacer allá? La mayoría de los estudiantes que ingresaban a clases en Gusu eran inteligentes, adiestrados en algún tipo de arte o excelentes cultivadores. Él no entraba en esas clasificaciones, solo era un joven que dibujaba escenas eróticas—. ¡No, no! Hermano, no puedes mandarme siendo tan inútil. Me van a sermonear y se burlarán de mí.

—Quizás así aprendes a manejar el sable y dejas de encerrarte aquí con esos abanicos que no sirven —contestó, reincorporándose para marcharse—. Prepara tus maletas, viajarás hoy en la noche.

—¿H—Hoy? —balbuceó, levantándose para secundar los pasos de MingJue hacia el pasillo exterior—. ¿No puedo ir el próximo mes? En cuatro días te reunirás con Lan XiChen y Jin GuangYao, ¿verdad? Podría servirles el té.

—No —debatió. Aunque la idea de estar distanciado de HuaiSang por varios meses le incomodaba porque no podría vigilarlo, era lo más adecuado si quería que se formara como un cultivador—. Y no está en discusión.

—¡Hermano! —vociferó, abrazando la cintura de MingJue porque deseaba detenerlo, pero el líder de la secta Nie no se inmutó y lo arrastró con él—. Por favor, no me botes en Gusu. Te juro que voy a poner atención a mis clases y tomaré el sable. No lo voy a dejar caer, pero no me lleves con ellos.

—No puedes aguantar el peso del sable porque no tienes suficiente poder para soportar su energía —expuso, quitándose de encima a HuaiSang para darse media vuelta—. Cuando yo no esté, te convertirás en la cabeza de este clan. Necesitas ser más fuerte de lo que yo soy ahora o no podrás defender a tu gente.

Sí, debía hacerlo, pero a quien más le importaba defender era a MingJue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El trío desastroso está a punto de encontrarse, y no me refiero a los juniors porque ellos ni existen aquí, sino a Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng y HuaiSang. uwu 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo unas aclaraciones:
> 
> ° Este fic será M-preg. NO es Omegaverse, pero los hombres pueden embarazarse con un hechizo. Este hechizo puede ser realizado solo a cultivadores hombres que tengan su núcleo dorado. 
> 
> ° Probablemente, si no han leído la novela, serán spoileados. A pesar de que no manejaré la misma trama, habrán eventos similares. No es una copia de la novela. 
> 
> ° Cuando los cultivadores alcanzan su máximo nivel de cultivación, su núcleo se vuelve dorado. De lo contrario, sigue incompleto. Solo puede ser corrompido con energía resentida. 
> 
> ° Todos los cultivadores que se casan, unen sus almas; comparten su energía y sus poderes. Al unirse, cada uno escribe su propia marca en el otro (es como si fuera la mordida en el Omegaverse). De esta forma, son capaces de compartir todo lo que dije anteriormente. Es un vínculo especial.


End file.
